The Org13 all 14 of them
by ravenwingcorps
Summary: The Org13... all 14 of them go on a roadtrip around the univese of Kingdom Hearts. What's the worst that could happen? May be rated M later due to questionable content.


Organisation 13... All 14 of them.

Chapter 1

Road trip

"Is everyone packed?" Xemnas stood in front of the assembled members of the Organisation 13... The fact that there were 14 members of the organisation 13 was a minor detail, one that no one cared about, except perhaps Axel, but again no one cared about Axel so that was a minor detail.

"Why can't we just take the darkness corridors?" Demyx was winging about the travel time they were expecting, he stood with a backpack and his sitar in hand.

"Because then we would miss the vital part of the travelling that is involved in a road trip so it wouldn't be a road trip then would it wuss." Xigbar rolled his eye.

"But technically we aren't even using roads because we're using a gummi ship." Axel being the cheery helpful bloke that he is decided to put in his bit.

"Shut up Axel." Came from 13 different directions. Axel went to sulk in a corner, with sound effects too.

"What's a road trip?" Roxas shared a bewildered look with Xion.

Marluxia spoke up, "Basically we travel somewhere by means other than instantaneous teleportation."

Xion blinked, "So where are we going?"

Xaldin's face held no emotion as he spoke, "Everywhere."

Vexen's eyes gleamed, "Think of all the experiments I can do."

Xemnas grinned with manic gleam in his eyes "To the gummi ship." He then promptly walked off the wrong way.

Demyx grinned as he hefted his sitar and began to play.

"Here I go again on my own  
goin' down the only road I've ever known.  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone.  
An' I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time."

He was cut off as Zexion slapped Demyx on the back of his head, "One, you are not alone and two, we aren't using roads."

Demyx went to sulk with Axel, sound effects as well.

In short order the organisation piled into the gummi ship with only the moogle as a fatality.

Once luggage had been placed in the correct compartments and Axel and Demyx had been pried from the corner and the source of the sound effects destroyed Xemnas fired up the engines and due to sheer dumb luck avoided crashing into the floor.

After successfully making it into a low orbit around the world that never was Xemnas shut down the engines and turned span around on his swivel chair, nearly taking out Xigbar's other eye with his hair. "Now, who forgot something?"

He was met with several blank looks. He sighed before elaborating, "On every road trip someone forgets something and as such we have to go back and get it."

There was a silence.

Roxas spoke up, "I can go back and get something if you want?"

Xemnas nodded with an insane glint in his eyes, "You do that."

After three collisions, four paint peeling scrapes and one accidental weapons misfire later Roxas disembarked back into the castle.

He then immediately returned and got into the ship with a stick of sea salt ice cream.

At the ship he blinked to find eleven stares, Marluxia decided to be the spokesperson, "How did you get that so fast?"

Axel grinned, "Because its sea salt ice cream... got it memorized?"

"Shut up Axel." Came from 13 directions and as such Axel curled up into a ball and began to sulk.

Xion spoke in Axel's stead, "Because its sea salt ice cream." The other members accepted this explanation and Axel began to cry.

After taking off without incident Xemnas turned the ship to the sky and took off for the first world on the road trip, once they were five minutes away from the world that never was Larxane spoke with wide eyes, "I forgot to pack my underwear." There was a loud cheer from the no longer crying Axel.

"Shut up Axel." Came from 13 Nobodies all at the same time.

Xemnas grinned, "We've already been back once, now we go onwards."

Xion blinked, "What's underwear?"

Luxord grinned perversely, "The game has been kind to us."

* * *

**I have some plans for this story but not a whole lot... vote for the first world in the trip, aside from twilight town, i have plans for that world**


End file.
